On the Fire Escape
by Kourin Lucrece
Summary: First Rent fic. Two of our fav bohemians in need of a friend find solace on the fire escape. Time frame unknown; not romance! COMPLETE
1. New York Sunset

On the Fire Escape  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine; everything contained in the story below belongs to the late, great Jonathan Larson.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to disappoint, but this is not a Mark/Mimi, nor a Mark/Roger fic. It stays Mimi/Roger. (guys an girls can be friends, even if they're both straight!)  
  
Chapter 1: New York Sunset  
  
Mimi rested her head and closed her eyes, feeling tears prick the back of her eyelids. She and Roger had finally gotten together. Why did they have to fight all of the time? She would never, ever cheat on him! Couldn't he see that? Especially with Benny of all people...  
  
The fire escape creaked lightly above her, telling her someone had just come onto the fire escape from the loft. Whoever it was would probably enjoy the warm spring evening. Who would notice the crying Latino after all?  
  
She looked up to see who it was, blinking against the fading red light. Mimi sighed. Of course it had to be Mark. No one except him was ever in the loft anymore anyway. It was just that of all the people she did NOT want to see, her boyfriend's protective best friend was on the top of her list. But Mark seemed completely unaware of her presence.  
  
"Fade in on New York City!" he said, narrating to his camera and panning across the horizon. "Showing the few peaceful moments before Roger enters to shout out his aggressions. He never just comes to talk anymore... I wonder how his song is coming." Mark broke of with a sigh and pointed his camera at the lot next to their building, where the first hints of construction were showing.  
  
His voice continued after a minute, softer than before. "Roger and Mimi argue a lot lately, but it never lasts long and Roger always leaves with a bit of prodding. He says he's just jealous because he loves her. Why does he tell me? Mimi is the one who should hear it. I don't think she's ever even thought of cheating on him..." The camera shifted again. "Zoom in on a New York sunset. Always worth seeing."  
  
As she listened to Mark's narration, Mimi felt pity for him. She had never realized that her arguments with Roger caused him to go shout at Mark, or even that Mark always made Roger come back. Why was it that Mark trusted her more than Roger did? Shouldn't it be the other way around? And she felt bad about the fact that she took up Roger's time when they weren't fighting. Mark was probably more lonely than Mimi herself; at least Roger came back to her when his anger was spent.  
  
"Mark?" She called softly.  
  
The blonde filmmaker jumped. When he saw her sitting on the fire escape below him, a blush warmed his normally pale cheeks. "Hi Mimi! Did you... um...?"  
  
She nodded and his blush deepened. "I heard." She offered a slight, trembling smile. "Thank you for the confidence."  
  
His look softened. "Hey..." He said softly. "Are you alright? Sounded like a pretty bad argument..." Mimi nodded again, but the tears escaped her control and began dripping down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh jeez." Mark lowered himself down the ladder of the fire escape until he was sitting next to Mimi. He awkwardly put his arms around her and turning, she buried her face in his chest and sobbed into his sweater.  
  
"I just don't know what happened!" she sobbed. "We were so happy! Why doesn't he trust me? Doesn't he love me anymore?"  
  
"Shh..." he whispered, rubbing her back. "He loves you, Mimi. He's insecure, that's all. You guys will get past this, I'm sure."  
  
"You think so?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know so. Now come on; you're getting my shirt soaked." His voice was teasing and Mimi pulled away with a laugh. "Tell me what happened..."  
  
The kindness in Mark's eyes was comforting as Mimi found herself pouring out the whole story. From when she had gotten home a few minutes later than she had said, to Roger storming out of the apartment and down to the street.  
  
"Better?" he asked when she had finished.  
  
"Much." And it was true. Telling someone always helped. She also was beginning to see why people told Mark their problems. He just listened until you were done saying everything you had to get out of your system. It was nice for someone to not interrupt or take sides.  
  
They sat for a bit longer in comfortable silence and watched the sun sink below the skyscrapers. Both were content just to have someone for company, even if they weren't talking about anything. It was a nice change from the routine of their lives.  
  
Suddenly, a door slammed above them and Roger's irritated voice rang out from the loft. "Mark?"  
  
Mark sighed and headed over to the ladder. "Better go," he said and turned around for a minute. "You're okay?"  
  
Mimi smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah, Mark, thanks." He started to go back up and a thought struck her. "Oh, Mark! When Roger's in a better mood, I'll talk to him about bringing you along to some of his gigs, you know? You guys really should try to stay friends after so long."  
  
That gained her a smile in return. "That's sweet of you, Mimi." And then he disappeared into the loft. Mimi turned to look back out at the city of neon and chrome, her smile still there. She felt better now...  
End chapter one! What do you think so far? (I know I made Roger out to be a major jerk, but he's not my fav. You know? And he is soooo hard to write!!) Next chapter: Mark is in a bad mood for numerous reasons, including Roger... And remember:  
  
Reviews are about as awesome as the original cast!! 


	2. Warmth to Thaw my Heart

"On The Fire Escape"  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own it. I own half the ideas for a movie and I stole my mother's camcorder... Rent is the property of the late, great Jonathan Larson!  
  
Author's Note: I'm back!! Thanks to my faithful readers!! (Do I have faithful readers? of course you don't.... who asked you?) Anyway, this is another 'Oh, they're so depressed!' chapter, but in the next one silliness ensues!  
  
Chapter 2: Warmth to Thaw my Heart  
  
Mimi opened her window and smiled as a warm breeze touched her face. The waether had been so nice lately and the chords drifting from Roger's guitar helped her already soaring spirits rise. She was content to stay watching the city all day and the music made it seem that much more alive.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang and the beautiful melody came to a halt. There was the muffled sound of talking from the other room. A few moments later Roger came in, an apologetic look on his face.  
  
"Babe, I gotta go; band practice. I'm sorry, it's your night off and all..."  
  
Mimi smiled and said teasingly, "It's fine. Go have fun, get your antisocial (but very cute) ass out of the apartment!" She really didn't mind. Sometimes it was nice to have a day to herself. Romance was a lot of work!  
  
"Thanks, you're the best." The musician gave her a quick kiss and was gone.  
  
Mimi was glad that they were on good terms again. Most like thanks to Mark... He was such a sweetheart. Odd how quickly she had begun thinking of him as a friend. But he always knew how to cheer her up, even if she was just realizing it recently. Besides, they had had some good conversations while sitting on the fire escape and watching the sun sink below the horizon.  
  
The petite dancer crawled lightly out her window and onto the fire escape, reveling in the autumn sunshine after so much rain. When she looked up she noticed Mark sitting just above her. He was minus his normally ever-present camera and looked out from his perch with a forlorn and agitated expression.  
  
"Marky, honey," she called, "Are you all right?"  
  
The filmmaker turned to her with a forced smile. "I'm fine, Meems. Just fine..." But he couldn't completely keep the bitter note out of his voice. Mark Cohen was always fine. His friends accepted his hiding from life and failure patronizingly. They left him alone until they needed him because he was fucking fine!  
  
It surprised him when Mimi climbed up to sit facing him. Her large brown eyes searched his blue ones with concern before she asked, "Seriously, Mark, what's wrong?  
  
He sighed and leaned back. "Just one of those days, I guess..."  
  
Mimi crawled over to sit next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "What happened?" Sensing his reluctance, she added, "And I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know. You listen to me bitch enough, God knows!"  
  
Her friend sighed again and looked at his hands. "Maureen came over today," he said finally. "She and Joanne had another argument, so she needed someone to help with her latest protest. I told her no and she had a shit fit."  
  
He blinked when Mimi giggled. "What?"  
  
She hid another titter. "I'm sorry, it's just... what's a shit fit?"  
  
Mark gave a short laugh of his own. "She freaked out and told me that I 'shouldn't sit in the loft and feel sorry for myself just because people hate my films and my best friend can't stand me'. Then she stormed out with quite a flourish." he explained, face carefully neutral.  
  
Mimi bit her lip. "I'm sure she was just mad, Mark. I for one love your films and I know Rog does too. You don't believe her, right?"  
  
"You hear something often enough and you might find the truth in it"  
  
"Mark..." she started, unsure of what exactly she wanted to say. "Maureen is the drama queen. She just wanted you to feel bad about not helping her."  
  
"I know," he said softly. "Part of me does, anyway..." They were silent for a moment before Mark remarked casually, "Halloween is this coming Friday..."  
  
Mimi felt tears fill her eyes at the mention of what was once one of her favorite holidays. God, had it been a year already? "Do you miss him?" she asked Mark.  
  
"Every fucking day." he whispered brokenly, sliding an arm around her shoulders.  
  
They stayed like that as they talked, reminiscing over all the things they had done with Angel over the time they'' known him. Like the time when Mimi had first moved into the city and she and Angel had made over $400 by combining their artistic talents for the day. Or when she and Mark had taken a picture of Collins (who had fallen asleep while correcting papers and been given a make-over by a giggling Angel and Mimi) and blackmailed the anarchist with it almost every week for a month. As they remembered all of the kind, caring words that Angel would offer to anyone in distress, neither could help but smile.  
  
The sun had already set when Mimi shivered, suddenly feeling the cold. Mark gave her a slightly distant smile. "You should go inside, Mimi chica. You don't want to get sick." he told her softly.  
  
She nodded slightly, turning to give Mark a tight hug. "You know I love you, right honey?" she asked softly and fiercely in his ear.  
  
His arms went around her as well. "I love you too, Mimi. You're one of the nicest people I know." He tightened his hold on her small form. "Thank you."  
  
She pulled away. "You never have to thank me. What are friends for?" Mimi headed down the ladder. "Try to get some sleep, Marky!" she called, smiling at his nod.  
  
"'Night Meems. Tell Rog I'll be down to see you guys tomorrow, kay?"  
  
"Sure." Her curly hair disappeared through her window and Mark returned to the loft. Somehow, it didn't seem quite so lonely lately. Mimi was right, of course, and Maureen would get over it. He turned to cast one more look at the stars.  
  
"Angel, I know you watch over us, and I hope you're proud." 


	3. Can You Count the Stars?

On the Fire Escape  
  
By Kourin Lucrece  
  
Disclaimer: **mumble**  
  
Author's Note: Hi ya folks!! *waves* Sorry for the wait!!! Thanks for all of your reviews and I regret to inform you that this is the last chapter of On the Fire Escape. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 3: Can You Count the Stars?  
  
Mimi sighed contentedly, leaning her head against the rail of the fire escape. It was such a clear night, and despite the fact that it was early November, the temperature was nice. A sound above her caused the small Latino to look up and she grinned. "Hey Mark!"  
  
He smiled at her, before coming to sit down next to her. "Hi Meems," he said with a grin, "Long time no see..."  
  
She laughed. "You saw me this morning, silly."  
  
He sighed, mock-dreamily. "Yes, but you are more lovely by the hour..."  
  
They both laughed as Mimi shoved him slightly. "You playboy! My heart is spoken for."  
  
"I think it would be better to say it's sung for," he told her. She chuckled again and both of them turned to watch the night sky, content to just know the other was there. After a minute though, Mark poked her side and pointed. "There's the first star."  
  
Mimi smiled. "Make a wish!" Then, after a moment, she pointed as well. "There's the next one..."  
  
They continued counting the stars come out for a little bit longer, but soon there were too many to keep track of. Mimi turned to face her friend. "Mark, how many stars are there?" she asked.  
  
The filmmaker chuckled. "I dunno, Meems, there's an awful fucking lot..." he paused for a minute. "Maybe I'll count them for you one night."  
  
"God, Mark, that would take forever!"  
  
He grinned at her. "It would be more interesting than watching you and Roger make out like high school kids!"  
  
She gasped dramatically. "Well, I never!" But, unable to keep an indignant façade for long, the two of them were soon laughing again.  
  
The window opened behind them and Roger stuck his head out. "What's going on out here?" the musician asked them.  
  
"Nothing!" More laughter.  
  
He climbed out to join them, and the three were soon all laughing like small children. After a while they settled down and Mimi leaned her head against Roger's shoulder, and he put an arm around her. Mark leaned back against the wall, watching the velvety sky.  
  
"You know," he commented. "People always said that the North Star leads home, right?"  
  
His friends looked at him curiously. "Yeah, so?"  
  
The filmmaker grinned, pointing up. "It's straight above us."  
  
~Fini~  
  
Well, what do you think? 


End file.
